


Trafalgar Day

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [11]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Celebrations, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Dancing, The Royal Navy, Trafalgar Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim invites Ross to the Trafalgar Day Celebrations two weeks after the Gun Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies' Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



> This is a present for my wonderful friend and aopted child deanohell who i love to bits. I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> The song is Take My Breath Away by Berlin. For reasons...

Trafalgar Day – a long standing tradition of the Royal Navy. Also a long standing tradition of wearing mess dress and drinking too much, heckling the Mess President and dancing the night away afterwards.

Ross stood in front of the mirror in Preston and Halford’s flat and looked at himself critically. He hadn’t worn his mess dress since he’d come back from Afghanistan and had had to get it out the cupboard and have it dry cleaned for the evening. Preston had offered their spare room for him to get ready, being off for a few days. Jim and Halford were still on board and Jim was only due to go on leave that evening, so Ross was escorting Preston in.

‘Ross?’ Preston’s voice came down the corridor. ‘You ready?’ She came in dressed in her own mess dress, an ankle length navy skirt, white shirt and waist coat and her mess jacket. She stopped dead in the doorway when she saw him. ‘Fuck me, look at you!’

‘Don’t sound so surprised.’ Ross said, turning back to his reflection. ‘I actually scrub up quite nicely.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Preston came in to stand next to him. Ross was wearing his traditional evening jacket and trousers, the black contrasting beautifully with the red bib waistcoat and snowy white shirt. The brass buttons on the front of the jacket and the three gold crowns on his shoulder flashes caught the light. Preston came up behind him and flicked a spot of lint off his shoulder. ‘I have to say you look positively magnificent.’ Ross grinned at her in the mirror.

‘Thank you.’ he said. ‘You think he’ll like it?’

‘He won’t like it Ross, he’ll fucking love it.’ she replied. That made Ross’ stomach lurch pleasantly. This was the first time he was being taken to a formal naval function at HMS Portsmouth which would include everyone, not just the crew of the Dragon, and he was desperate to make a good impression. He would be meeting people from other ships and other bases as well. The good thing was that at least Harry and Alec would be there as well, along with Sellar and Collette and the girls. ‘I hope so.’ he said, then looked at her. ‘I’m feeling a bit nervous to be honest.’

‘Don’t.’ Preston said, smiling at him. ‘Jim’s so excited he’s been telling everyone who’ll listen that his gorgeous boyfriend is coming to Traf Day.’ She turned Ross and adjusted his bow tie by a minute increment. ‘And you look wonderful.’

‘Thank you.’ he said, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. ‘So do you.’ Preston returned the kiss and then took his arm and came to stand next to him.

‘Look at us.’ she said. ‘We’re going to knock them dead.’

*********

Jim was struggling with putting his cuff links in when the knock at his door prompted him to give up momentarily and go open it. It was Halford, already dressed and ready. She smiled at him and stepped inside, giving him a once over.

‘You’re not ready?’ she asked and Jim gave her a look.

‘Five minutes.’ he said and went back to his cuff links. Halford watched him getting increasingly frustrated and went over. She didn’t say anything, just took the cuff links from his hands and started to put them in herself. Jim stood still, arm obediently held out for her to do it. Halford gave him a sidelong smile as she inserted the first one.

‘You’re nervous.’ she said. ‘You never take this long.’

‘This is important to me.’ Jim replied. He offered the other arm and Halford inserted the second cuff link. ‘It’s going to be our first official public engagement.’

‘I know.’ Halford said with a smile. ‘At least he wants to come with you. That’s already a step up from Greg.’ Jim huffed.

‘H’s so many steps above Greg.’ he replied. ‘I just want him to be comfortable. You know how he can be.’

‘It’ll be fine.’ Halford said soothingly. She finished and Jim shrugged into his mess jacket. Halford adjusted it and stood back. ‘Perfect.’ She held out her arm. ‘Shall we, Lieutenant Hawkins?’

‘We shall, Lieutenant Halford.’ he replied and took her arm.

**********

Ross parked Jim’s car in the space designated for him as a naval officer and got out, then went around to open Preston’s door for her. She swung her legs out daintily, the action making Ross grin at the very un-Preston like nature of it. He gave her his hand to help her down and she took it, landing gracefully on her feet.

‘All good?’ he asked as she smoothed her skirt.

‘All good.’ she replied. ‘Let’s go.’ She took Ross’ arm and they walked across the parking lot following a steady stream of other people all in either mess dress or formal wear.

The Mess Hall for HMS Excellent was a red brick building that dated from the Victorian period. Tonight it was very busy, light streaming through the windows as couples walked in. They got to the front door and the serviceman on duty checked them off on the guest list. Ross escorted Preston inside, his heart starting to pick up pace as he automatically started looking for a bright blond head amongst the sea of identical navy uniforms. Preston guided him through, greeting people and smiling at his fixed look of concentration.

‘They’ll find us.’ she said. ‘Come on, let’s go get a drink.’ She tugged him in the direction of the bar and Ross followed, still trying to scan the reception area over his shoulder. At the bar, they ordered their drinks and Ross paid, then handed Preston hers. She took it, sipping and Ross picked up his own drink and started to raise it to his mouth when he spotted him. It was enough to make him stop mid stride. Preston noticed that he wasn’t drinking, just standing there with his glass half raised. She chuckled and took it from his hand.

‘Go on then.’ she said. ‘This will be waiting when you get back.’ Ross glanced at her and smiled then started moving through the crowds towards where Jim was standing. He hadn’t spotted Ross and was looking around.

Ross moved up behind him, everyone else in the room fading away as he looked at Jim. The dark navy uniform trimmed with gold braid picked up the highlights in his hair and Ross was sure he was the most beautiful man in the room. He stepped in behind him, leaning in until his mouth almost brushed Jim’s ear.

‘You look absolutely fucking gorgeous.’ he breathed and Jim froze in place. He stood stock still and let Ross move around until they were face to face. As he looked at Ross, Jim’s eyes widened and his lips parted ever so slightly.

‘Fuck.’ he said and Ross burst out laughing at the succinctness of Jim’s response to seeing him. He smiled, bright and happy and looked at Jim.

‘Definitely the uniform.’ he said and Jim looked him up and down.

‘Definitely.’ he agreed. His eyes were shining. ‘God, you look so fucking hot I’m tempted to say we just skip dinner and get somewhere we can be horizontal.’ The words made Ross’ stomach give a particularly pleasant lurch and heat start to bubble in his chest.

‘There you are!’ The voice that interrupted them was loud and cheerful. They turned and saw harry heading towards them, drink in hand.

‘Harry.’ Ross said, smiling at him. ‘You okay?’

‘Brilliant.’ Harry replied, hand on Ross’ shoulder. ‘Jim.’

‘Harry.’ Jim replied. ‘Have you seen Alec?’

‘I was just about to ask you the same thing.’ Harry said. His mess jacket was the traditional red, his rank stripes sewn onto the arm to denote his rank.

‘Just listen for the sound of screeching.’ Jim said. ‘Then you’ll know that there’s a Preston reunion going on somewhere.’ Almost on cue they heard Preston’s high pitched tones and they all grinned at each other.

‘Ah.’ Harry said. ‘There they are.’ He waved over his head and they saw Alec and Preston coming through the crowds towards them.

‘Mark’s on the other side.’ Alec said to them. ‘He said to say that the gloves are off after last time. The first ones out the door has to do morning watch for a month.’

‘Fuck that.’ Jim retorted. ‘I have a signed place card expressly giving us permission to leave.’

‘That was given under duress.’ The voice was loud enough to be heard across the room and Ross saw Sellar and Collette walking towards them. Collette was a vision in forest green silk, her arm linked through Sellar’s and her red hair piled on top if her head.

‘Duress or not, the permission stands sir.’ Jim said. He moved to stand next to Ross, his arm going around Ross’ waist. Ross was ready to move away from the hold, but Jim tightened his arm.

‘Smart arse.’ Sellar said, grinning at him, then turning to Ross. ‘It won’t be the same tonight. How are those reprobates you call friends, Ross?’

‘As well as can be expected.’ Ross said. ‘They have said that the next time the Dragon will have to move inland.’

‘A capital idea.’ Sellar said. ‘And how is your official debut going?’

‘Just fine.’ Jim replied. He looked at Ross, the pride clear on his face. ‘Obviously my plus one is the best looking in the place.’

‘Oi!’ Preston and Alec all retorted in unison. They were about to contest Jim’s declaration when the call to dinner came.

‘Saved by the bell.’ Sellar said to Colette.

Dinner found them all seated at the same table together and they were now well into the main course. Ross had Jim on his right, the girls on his left and the others across from them. It was particularly convivial and he was having a very good time. The introductions to the rest of the table had gone well and he’d happily gone with Jim from person to person and listened with increasing pride as Jim introduced him a ‘My partner, Captain Ross Poldark of Her Majesty’s Tank Regiment’.

What had made it even better was the warmth he had received without exception. They had just met the base commander and he had given Ross the same genteel greeting as everyone before him had.

‘You look happy.’ Ross turned to see Jim watching him.

‘That’s because I am happy.’ he replied. Jim smiled and reached up to briefly brush the backs of his fingers against Ross’ cheekbone. ‘This is nice.’

‘I see you’ve learned the value of pacing.’ Sellar said and Ross looked at Jim’s commanding officer. In his mess dress with his beard neatly trimmed and his blue-grey eyes dancing, Sellar looked every inch the naval captain.

‘After that last dinner, I would be a fool not to have.’ he replied and Sellar laughed. ‘Besides we have to drive back to Bovington tonight.’

‘Good thinking. I have to say though that that was quite the occasion.’ he said. ‘I had a hangover for a week.’

‘You need to be less of an old man.’ Preston said with a grin. ‘Sir.’

‘I believe that I missed out on quite an evening.’ Collette said. ‘I heard that Carter’s found himself a girlfriend.’

‘He’s found himself a something.’ Ross replied. Carter and Demelza were currently playing chase- each-other-round-the-mulberry bush, much to his and Holmewood’s amusement.

‘I like her.’ Halford said. ‘She doesn’t take any shit.’

‘She’ll fit right in then.’ Harry replied, winking at her.

‘So who’s the speaker tonight?’ Alec was trying to look over Harry’s shoulder at the programme.

‘Guy from UCL.’ Harry replied. ‘History professor.’

‘Sounds like fun.’ Alec was grinning. ‘Pity Alasdair’s not here.’

‘Does he normally come?’ Ross asked and Alec and Preston nodded in synch.

‘Just be thankful he’s not the speaker.’ Preston said. ‘I love our father, but he can drone on for hours.’

‘You didn’t have to spend Easter with them.’ Alec said. ‘You were on deployment.’

‘I had to spend Christmas with them.’ Preston said. ‘Do you know how many times I had to listen to him talk about North Cape?’ She made a face. ‘And I had to put up with the brats.’

‘I don’t think our beloved elder brother would appreciate you referring to our nephews like that.’ Alec was smiling.

‘Bollocks to that.’ Preston snorted.

Dinner came to an end and dessert was served. Ross was feeling very pleased that he was actually able to still sit upright by this stage. Jim, who would be driving, had stopped drinking ages before and was now on plain cola. He had one arm draped along the back of Ross’ chair, his fingertips just brushing the back of Ross’ neck. It was very distracting and Ross missed what Collette was saying to him the first time round.

‘Sorry?’ he asked and she laughed.

‘See that?’ she said to Sellar. ‘He didn’t even hear me.’

‘Lieutenant stop distracting the good Captain.’ Sellar said to Jim. ‘My wife has a proposition for you.’

‘And what would that be?’ Jim asked, dimples flickering.

‘You’re off for the next three days, yes?’ Collette asked. ‘I was thinking that we could do a south coast run if you boys are amenable.’

‘Maybe the day after tomorrow.’ Jim said. ‘We’d need to come back anyway, so I could pick up the bike then.’ His fingers continued their dance across Ross’ skin and Ross shivered involuntarily. He wasn’t sure why but he seemed to be particularly sensitive. Maybe it was the setting or the uniforms or the fact that he was now officially established as Jim’s partner, but he seemed to be getting intoxicated by simply sitting next to Jim in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol. He thought back to their last encounter, the ropes and the way things had gone, and he shivered again. It had only been a week but it felt like there had been a significant shift in the way things were going.

‘Hey.’ Jim’s voice caught his attention and Ross looked at him. ‘You still with me?’ His voice was low so that only Ross could hear him.

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘I’m just having a really good time, that’s all.’ He gave Jim a goofy smile and Jim laughed.

‘You are certifiable, Poldark.’ he said. Ross smiled back at him.

‘It’s the wine.’ he replied.

‘Bollocks.’ Jim replied. ‘You slowed down when we started eating.’ His eyes were sharp. ‘What’s going on with you?’ Ross started to speak and then realised that the rest of the table had quietened and was looking at them. Jim turned to glare at them.

‘As you fucking were.’ he said and then got up, chucking his napkin on the table and holding out one hand to Ross. ‘Come on, Captain. Time for a walk.’

‘Make sure you’re back in time for toasts!’ Sellar called after them. Jim turned and gave him two fingers, prompting a round of cat calls from the table, especially when the rest of the line spotted that he was holding Ross’ hand. There were some very interesting suggestions which made Ross turn red.

He followed Jim to the men’s room. Once inside, Jim backed him up against the wall and kissed him with an uninhibited desperation. It surprised Ross and for a moment he floundered as his head told him to behave himself and his body screamed at him to drag Jim into a cubicle and rip the uniform right off of him. He settled for grabbing Jim by the lapels and opening his mouth to let him in. Jim reciprocated and moved up against him in in a way that promised all sorts of shenanigans later.

‘Fuck.’ he breathed when he let Ross come up for air. ‘I don’t know if I’m going to make it to coffee at this rate.’ Ross grinned and pushed him away to hold him at arm’s length, fighting his body for control.

‘Don’t forget the speaker.’ he said and Jim snorted.

‘Fuck the speaker.’ he said. ‘On second thought, I’d rather fuck you.’ He was about to kiss Ross again when the door opened and they broke apart. The officer that came in was a Lieutenant Commander and he saw them and then grinned.

‘Evening Lieutenant.’ he said, his grey eyes twinkling.

‘Evening sir.’ Jim replied and Ross saw the tell-tale flush on his cheeks. The officer disappeared into a cubicle and Jim turned back to glare at Ross. ‘I am so going to get you later.’

‘You’re the one who dragged me in here.’ Ross replied.

‘Because you’ve gone all doe-eyed and shivery.’ Jim said. ‘It’s unnerving.’

‘It’s you.’ Ross replied. ‘And this. And being shown off to all your crew and everyone being so nice to me. I feel like the pretty girl at uni.’ That made Jim laugh.

‘I love you.’ he said and gave Ross a last kiss. ‘Let’s get back before they start issuing forfeits.’

********

Preston came back from her little excursion with an evil smile on her face.

‘What are you up to?’ Harry asked her.

‘Just intervening with fate.’ she said. ‘But I’ll need your help.’

*********

They walked back to the table in time for the coffee and port to be bought out. The others grinned at them knowingly and Ross’ ears got hot.

‘You were gone a while.’ Harry said and Jim glared at him as they sat back down.

‘You know it’s a bottle for indiscretions in the facilities.’ Halford remarked, her sardonic smile in place.

‘We weren’t gone that long.’ Jim retorted. ‘So bugger off the both of you.’

‘Toasts are about to start so shut up.’ Sellar said. Next to him Collette caught Ross’ eye and winked at him.

The PMC stood and addressed the room and everyone fell silent. Ross braced himself for the inevitable onslaught, but thankfully this seemed to be a far more sedate gathering than aboard the Dragon. They made the necessary toasts to the Queen and the Navy and Nelson and then sat down to listen to the speaker. Contrary to expectation he was very good and extremely funny.

Ross, however, watched Jim the whole time and mostly missed what was being said.

Once the speech was done, the speaker sat down and the tables were dismissed. That meant the guests were now free to move about and swap places and there was a great deal of shuffling of places. More coffee and port came out, and the hardier souls started making their way back to the bar while the more responsible guests started to gather their things and depart. Preston asked Jim, Alec and Halford to accompany her to the bar to carry back the first round of drinks and they went, leaving Ross behind with the others. Ross watched him go and then noticed that the area towards the back of the hall was being cleared as a dance floor and the lights dimmed. Stewards came out to clear the tables and the DJ was setting up. Suddenly Ross was on alert. He knew he was still in disgrace for refusing to dance with Jim the last time he’d attended a function, although that had been a blessing and allowed him to avoid the awful twins.

There was some low level feedback as the DJ started his sound check and Ross noticed that Collette was giving Sellar a broad smile and that he was avoiding her eyes.

‘You promised.’ she said determinedly and he actually seemed to skulk down in his seat.

‘Come on Collie.’ he said and Ross was surprised to hear the Dragon’s captain sound like he really didn’t want to know what was coming next. ‘You can’t make me.’

‘I can and I will.’ she said, looking very pleased with herself.

‘But I have two left feet.’ he protested. Ross looked at Harry questioningly.

‘Ladies’ Choice.’ he said with a smile. ‘Mark’s a terrible dancer.’

‘And yet, she still persists in making me make a twit of myself.’ Sellar said.

‘They should rename it anyway.’ Harry laughed. ‘I’m no lady.’

‘What’s Ladies’ Choice?’ Ross asked and they all looked at him.

‘Ladies’ Choice is the fine naval tradition of the partners of the officers being able to ask one of the ship’s company to dance.’ Collette said. ‘It’s the one time a year I can actually get him on the dance floor.’

‘Really?’ Ross asked, an idea uncurling in the back of his mind.

‘Yeah.’ Harry was looking at him meaningfully. ‘The name Ladies’ Choice is purely symbolic, however.’ He raised his eyebrows at Ross. ‘And from what I hear, you chickened out the last time.’

‘Not exactly.’ Ross said. ‘I’m like Mark. I don’t really dance all that well.’

‘Pity.’ Harry said. ‘You know, Greg always refused to dance with Jim. He thought it was silly.’ He grinned unrepentantly as he saw that his words had hit his target.

‘Okay, that was below the belt.’ Ross said and Harry laughed.

‘Is it going to get you to ask him?’ he asked and Ross frowned.

‘Billie put you up to this didn’t she?’ he asked and Harry shrugged.

‘She might have.’ he said.

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross said. ‘What is it with her and making me dance with him.’

‘She’s a hopeless romantic.’ Collette said. ‘And because Jim’s her best friend and she knows he’d be delighted if you did.’ She looked at Sellar with a fond smile on her face. ‘I know it seems like a silly little gesture, but those silly little gestures resonate.’ Sellar sighed and took her hand.

‘All right.’ he said. ‘I concede gracefully.’ He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. ‘Whatever my lady love wishes.’ Ross watched them, and then looked at Harry.

‘You know you want to.’ he said. Ross looked across the room at where the drinks collective was on its way back.

‘Maybe I do.’ he mused.

The others got to the table, dispensing drinks and Jim came back to sit down next to Ross, handing him his drink. Ross looked at him and then made up his mind. There was the sound of feedback and then the DJ was announcing the beginning of the evening’s festivities.

‘We’re kicking off with a fine Naval Tradition.’ he announced, his voice a little blurred by the sound system. ‘Ladies’ Choice. Grab a partner and bring them with you. And remember he can’t refuse!’

There was a general wave of laughter at that and it drowned out what the DJ was saying next. Collette got to her feet and gave Sellar a very courtly bow and then presented her arm.

‘Bloody hell.’ Sellar said. ‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you.’

‘You know, you say that every year.’ Collette grinned. She got hold of him and they headed off to the dance floor as the opening notes were being played.

That was when Ross recognised the song.

Jim’s appalling taste in cheesy eighties music was well documented, and this one was one of his favourites. It suddenly occurred to him that this whole scenario and the little conversation they had had before the others had returned had been a very clever set up. He threw an accusing look at Harry, but Harry was already up and offering Alec his hand and so managing to avoid Ross’ look. Preston and Halford had already cheerfully abandoned ship, needing absolutely no excuse to head out to dance the night away.

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame_

Ross heard the first words being sung and gave Jim a sidelong look. Jim was talking to the lieutenant from the Dauntless on his other side, laughing at something the man was saying. Ross knew that he held out no hopes of being asked to dance, especially after the last time when Ross had so pointedly refused. Harry’s words came back to him and he took a deep breath. If nothing else he was going to show up that poncy RAF dickhead once and for all.

He stood up and noticed that Jim wasn’t even looking at him, too engrossed in his conversation. Ross was about to consider an effective line of attack when the lieutenant Jim was speaking to nudged Jim and nodded at Ross. Jim turned to look at him, surprise etched all over his face and that was when Ross held out his hand.

Jim stared at it, his gold eyebrows knitted together in a perplexed expression. Then he looked back up at Ross and Ross heaved a sigh.

‘Do you want to bloody dance with me or not?’ he asked. ‘Although I’ve been led to believe that technically you can’t refuse.’ The perplexity morphed into downright confusion and then realisation. ‘Well?’ he knew he sounded a little brusque, which was to cover the embarrassment he felt, but it was dispelled by the brilliant smile Jim gave him, his dimples caving in to their maximum depth.

‘Fuck, yes I do.’ he said and almost bolted out of his chair. He took Ross hand and Ross led him through the maze of chairs to where the darkened dance floor was already packed. Once he got there he stopped and turned and saw that Jim was still smiling.

‘I’m warning you now that I’m a terrible dancer.’ he said.

‘That is bollocks.’ Jim said. ‘I’ve seen you dance.’

‘Not with someone, you haven’t. Ross countered. He held out both hands. ‘Come here.’ Jim laughed and stepped into the hold, and there was a moment of Ross not quite knowing where to put his hands until Jim snorted in amusement.

‘Bollocks to that.’ he said and put both arms around Ross’ neck. ‘You’re taller.’ This was by way of explanation.

‘Fine.’ Ross replied. He reciprocated by putting his around Jim’s waist and then felt that involuntary shiver again as Jim stepped right up against him before they started moving, so slow that it was almost nothing. Their mouths were only inches away and Ross felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. He hadn’t had a chance to for a week and suddenly it felt like the most important thing in the world.

_Watching I keep waiting_  
_Still anticipating love_  
_Never hesitating_  
_To become the fated ones_

Jim’s eyes were indigo in the dim light and there was something burning in them. Ross felt his heart stutter and then pick up pace.

‘See.’ Jim’s voice was low. ‘Not so scary, Captain.’ He nodded to where Alec and Harry were similarly entangled a few feet from them, smiling at each other and noses practically touching. ‘Everyone here’s used to seeing them. Seeing us isn’t making any difference.’ He moved one hand to the back of Ross’ neck, his fingers trailing over the sensitive skin there, and this time the feeling was so strong that Ross just decided to ride it.

He leaned in the last few bit of distance, closing the gap between them. He felt Jim breathe in sharply, the unexpected kiss making his breath catch before he relaxed completely in Ross’ arms and kissed back.

_My love_  
_Take my breath away._

**********

They were not the last to leave, but they were also not the first and Sellar deemed it a suitable hour. Ross shrugged into his discarded mess jacket and then picked Jim’s up and held it out for him. Jim gave him a heated look and allowed Ross to help him on with it before taking his hand. The dancing had not helped the need that was bubbling to the surface with every little bit of contact and what had started out as a sedate turn on the dance floor and one simple kiss had turned into Jim whispering the filthiest things in his ear as they stayed for not one dance but several.

‘Time to go.’ he said and Ross returned the look. Sellar was back in his chair, Collette having long since abandoned him to go dance and he was now watching them with an amused grin.

‘Drive safely.’ he said and Jim laughed.

‘I plan to.’ he replied. He patted Sellar on the shoulder as he went past. ‘Make sure Cinderella gets home in time.’

‘Fat chance of that happening.’ Sellar said and settled in his seat, watching his wife gyrating on the dance floor with the girls. ‘I’m fine. I have my port and my indolence and all is right with the world.’ He waved them off and they moved through the gathering, which was now extremely merry, and headed out into the night air.

‘Shouldn’t we have said goodnight to the girls?’ Ross asked and Jim shrugged.

‘Do we ever?’ he asked and Ross grinned and followed him. As they rounded the corner they saw Harry and Alec and Ross’ mouth fell open at the sight of Alec pinning Harry, who was taller, broader and heavier, against the wall and kissing the living daylights out of him. They were so engrossed they didn’t even notice Ross and Jim until they were walking past then and then it was only to break away from each other for all of a minute and yell ‘Bye!’ at them before they went back to their snogging. Ross watched the over his shoulder as he walked after Jim and then turned back with a bemused look on his face. Jim was smiling.

‘See.’ he said. ‘You actually never ever need to worry about that again. Alec only sees one person, just like I do.’ He tugged on Ross’ hand. ‘No hurry the fuck up. It’s a long drive to Bovington and I plan on fucking you the moment we get in the door.’ That made Ross almost skip along behind him. They got to the car and Jim unlocked Ross door before going around to his side. It was one of the little gestures that made Ross smile, but tonight it just made the heat surge in his chest. He got in and then watched with barely concealed amusement as Jim got in, sighed and then had to shift the driver’s seat forward to account for his shorter legs.

‘Home?’ he said to Ross and Ross turned so he could look at Jim.

‘Home.’ he replied.


	2. Sleeping in My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the slow dancing.

The street lights cast shadows across Jim’s face, except for the strip of reflected light that lit up his eyes and made them almost luminous. It had started raining pretty hard only a short while after they had left Portsmouth and Jim was taking it slowly. He was relaxed, his mess jacket across the back of his seat and one wrist draped over the steering wheel. They’d stopped at a service station to fill up and get some water and Jim had taken the opportunity to get rid of his jacket, waistcoat and bow tie, rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up on his forearms. 

Ross lay sideways in the passenger seat. He’d also gotten rid of his jacket, his bow tie hanging loose around his neck. The alcohol he’d consumed wasn’t near enough for him to be drunk, but he was extremely relaxed, and he watched the light change on Jim’s face. Jim noticed him smiling and a dimple flickered in his cheek. 

‘What?’ he asked and Ross shrugged, still smiling.

‘Tonight was nice.’ he said and Jim smiled.

‘Thank fuck you have gotten over your slow dancing thing.’ he said. Ross laughed.

‘That was a one off.’ he replied. ‘I am not doing that again.’ 

‘No?’ Jim said. ‘Not even if I ask really nicely?’

‘Not even then.’ Ross said. ‘One off.’ He reached out to put his hand on Jim’s thigh. ‘Did I mention that you look really fucking hot in your mess dress?’

‘Maybe.’ Jim said, the smile in his face at odds with his non-committal tone. ‘I was surprised by the kiss on the dance floor.’

‘It could be more than that if you play your cards right.’ Ross said before he realised what he was doing. Jim gave him a brief glance.

‘I’m driving.’ he said, but there was a little catch in his voice. ‘And it’s raining.’ Ross gave him a lzy smile and moved his hand up a little higher.

‘You could always pull over.’ he replied, his tone suggestive. Jim gave him another quick glance.

‘And if we get caught?’ he asked. ‘We’re both in uniform.’

‘We could be out of uniform.’ Ross said and that made Jim laugh out loud. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘It can wait until we get back to yours.’ Ross huffed and sank down deeper in his seat.

‘Fine.’ he said, and then gave himself over to the warmth and closed his eyes. The movement of the car was soporific and he started to drift off. He had no idea how long he was out for, the songs from the radio blending into one continuous stream. 

Then Jim turned the car, and that was enough to make Ross open his eyes. He frowned at the darkness that surrounded them. They had to be in the New Forest, that was the only explanation but he couldn’t for the life of him think why they would be stopping there. He sat up and gave Jim a quizzical look. Jim killed the ignition and the darkness became complete as the headlights went off. Ross stared as Jim undid his seat belt.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked, but before he could say anything else, Jim surged across the space between him, getting him around the back of the neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss, forcing Ross’ mouth open with his tongue and making all the nerves in Ross’ body fire at once. He responded, opening his mouth willingly and letting Jim push him back into the seat, the awkwardness of their position meaning that he was almost underneath him. Jim licked along his mouth and Ross reached up, hand in Jim’s hair to pull him in closer.

‘I thought you were driving.’ he breathed and Jim laughed softly, undoing Ross’ seat belt. 

‘Get your arse in the back, soldier-boy.’ he said. ‘You wanted to fuck, and now you’ve managed to convince me.’

‘How the hell did I do that?’ Ross asked, still bemused by Jim’s change of heart. 

‘You fell asleep.’ Jim said and then he was pulling away. He opened the door, the driving rain hitting the inside of the car and got out. Ross laughed at the absurdity of his normally obsessively neatly turned out boyfriend getting out of the car in the rain in his dress shoes so he could get in the back seat.

He had no choice but to follow him. Then something occurred to him and he grinned, opening the glove compartment and fishing around inside for a minute before he found their stash of lube sachets, chucking a handful on the back seat. Unfortunately that was at the precise moment Jim threw open the back seat and got in, and the sachets hit him in the face. Ross burst out laughing.

‘Shut up you wanker.’ Jim slammed the back door behind him. ‘If you’re not in the back in the next minute, I’m starting without you.’ He was already unbuttoning his shirt. 

‘Fuck.’ Ross couldn’t look away. ‘Can I watch?’ It was meant as a playful jibe, but Jim’s eyes narrowed.

‘Only if I can too.’ he said and Ross was a little taken aback. Then he threw caution to the wind and started on his own shirt, abandoning the undoing of buttons as inefficient and finally stripping off the whole thing over his head. He hadn’t counted on the cuff links though and got horribly tangled, the shirt halfway off his head. 

‘Fuck, I’m stuck.’ he laughed and then gasped as he felt Jim’s mouth on his chest, tongue flicking at his left nipple. He was obviously between the seats and Ross laughed and moaned in succession as Jim dragged his teeth over him, then licked softly. He was almost painfully hard now and felt Jim’s hand on his cock, running along it. The he was gone and Ross felt his hands on his wrists, undoing the cuff links and pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. What he saw when he emerged made him want to start drooling. Jim, never one to hang about, was already naked. He was kneeling on the back seat, leaning between the front seats as Ross thought. His eyes glittered in the dark and Ross could hear him breathing heavily.

‘Get back here.’ he demanded. ‘I want you to fuck me.’ 

‘Christ.’ Jim’s words went right through Ross and he couldn’t scramble out the front of the car fast enough. The rain pelted down on him and he was shivering when he made it into the back seat, but Jim was all over him almost before he got the door closed. He kissed Ross frantically, hands at Ross’s belt, unbuckling and unzipping his trousers. Ross kissed back, trying to assist and finally getting his briefs and trousers down around his hips. He was sitting back in the seat now and Jim was kneeling perpendicular to him, their mouths still connecting in sloppy kisses. Ross moaned into Jim’s mouth as Jim finally got his hand on Ross’ cock, the other one bracing himself against the back of the seat, pumping slowly and licking into Ross’ mouth at the same measured pace. Ross reached underneath him, his own hand wrapping around Jim’s cock and moving in the same deliberate rhythm. Jim shuddered and thrust down into Ross’ hand, his hips moving almost hypnotically. 

They kept at it, both driving each other mad as slowly as they could. Ross was pretty sure Jim had slobbered over every available inch of the lower half of his face and that he had returned the favour. He couldn't help pulling away and crying out as Jim dragged his thumb over the head of Ross’ cock and down to the underside, pressing in on the little hotspot that Ross loved so much. He looked at Ross, his gaze heavy even in the dark. 

‘Fuck my mouth.’ he breathed, the demand clear. 

‘Oh God…’ Ross could only moan at that. He moved his hand from Jim’s cock to his head and guided him down, thrusting up into Jim’s willing mouth. As much as Jim loved Ross doing this to him, it was also very much reciprocated. Jim relaxed, taking Ross all the way in, then started to move his head up and down, sucking hard as he let Ross’s cock slide out of his mouth. Ross threw his head back against the seat of the car, his own voice picking up in pitch and volume as Jim’s talented mouth did its worst. Jim was making low moans, the vibrations travelling through Ross. He kept his left hand on Jim’s head to guide him and reached out blindly for the lube sachets on the seat next to him. He found a couple and picked them up, letting go of Jim long enough to open them and coat the fingers of his right hand and reach down to between Jim’s legs. Jim moved them apart and Ross ran his lubed fingers lightly over him, then sank two in. Jim pulled off long enough to moan very loudly and then sank back down, pushing back into Ross’ finger. Ross put his left hand back on Jim’s head, thrusting up gently into his mouth and moaned along with him.

The rain kicked up a notch and Ross could see that the windows were all steamed up. He felt nothing but heat though, the thrill of being blown by Jim in the back seat of his car while he had his fingers inside him making his head spin. Jim was gone, his moans completely uninhibited as was the way he was fucking himself on Ross’ fingers. 

Ross could feel the fire stating to run up his spine and gently tugged on Jim’s head. Jim pulled off and looked at him.

‘You close?’ he asked and Ross nodded. 

‘I want to come inside you.’ he said and Jim smiled. He kneeled up and Ross slipped his fingers out long enough to move towards the middle of the back seat. Jim moved, straddling him and then positioning himself over Ross. He picked up another lube sachet, tearing it open and squeezing it over Ross’ cock, then slicked him up with his hand. Ross watched him, his breathing fast and shallow. 

Jim took hold of him firmly, then lowered until Ross’ cock slid over his entrance. He teased him like that a few times, moving lazily until Ross grabbed his hips and thrust up into him. Jim cried out once and the head breached him and then promptly sat down so Ross went all the way in. He braced both hands against the back of the seat, rocking slowly.

‘Fuck, your cock feels so good.’ he breathed and Ross felt the heat spreading through his chest. ‘Fuck me.’ He was looking straight at Ross, and Ross could only pant helplessly as Jim started to buck against him, the excess of lube making it slick and easy. 

‘Christ…’ he moaned and Jim smiled. 

‘Come on, baby.’ he sounded like he was barely controlling himself. ‘Fuck me hard.’ He ground down, leaning back so the head of Ross’ cock slid over his prostate. ‘Oh Jesus Christ, that feels fucking amazing.’ Ross tightened one arm around Jim’s body and the wrapped his still wet fingers around Jim’s cock. He moved his hand slowly, his rhythm breaking down as Jim started to ride him in earnest. 

‘Jim…’ He could barely breathe with how good it was. ‘Fuck…’

‘That’s it.’ Jim bore down on him, clenching hard and speeding up until it felt like Ross had hold of a wild animal. His head was back, every cry that came from him loud enough to fill the car. ‘I want you all the way in. Come inside me.’ That was enough for Ross to lose it, digging his fingers into Jim’s hips and bouncing him on his lap. The added movement sped up his hand and it took only a few minutes before Jim went quiet and then arched right back as he came spectacularly across Ross’ chest and stomach. Ross couldn’t hold on, the convulsive spasming of Jim’s body around him triggering his orgasm and he followed, his head thrown back and his shout loud in his own ears. Jim held onto to him, arms around Ross shoulders as he rode him through it. 

They sat and listened to the rain pelt the car, their breathing evening out. Then Jim chuckled.

‘This is possibly the most interesting Traf Day I have ever had.’ he said and Ross snorted with laughter into his bare shoulder.

‘I should dance with you more often.’ he replied.

‘Yeah, you should.’ Jim said, sitting back and kissing him. ‘The question now is how are we going to clean ourselves up?’

‘We could always run around in the rain.’ Ross said, running his fingers over Jim’s chest, smiling when they drifted over Jim’s nipples and making him shiver. ‘Or we could just stay here until you get hard enough to fuck me this time.’ 

‘Okay.’ Jim said, smiling. ‘I like that plan.’ He shifted and Ross slid out of him. ‘Give me twenty minutes.’ Ross returned the smile, then reached out and got him by the back of the neck and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, feeling unbearably smug when Jim let out a little whimpering noise as Ross reached down and slipped his fingers back inside him, feeling the warmth of cum and lube mixed together. 

‘Bet you I can make it ten.’ he breathed and pressed just so. Jim linked his hands at the back of Ross’ neck.

‘Do your worst, Captain Poldark.’ he breathed as he leaned in to kiss him and Ross smiled against his mouth and went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song of the same name. What can I say, I'm a nineties teen. And this would so be playing while Jim rides the fuck out of Ross


End file.
